The sealing of luminescent nanocrystals in lighting devices is known in the art. WO2011/053635, for instance, describes a light-emitting diode (LED) device, comprising: (a) a blue-light emitting LED; and (b) a hermetically sealed container comprising a plurality of luminescent nanocrystals, wherein the container is placed with respect to the LED to facilitate down-conversion of the luminescent nanocrystals. Examples of the luminescent nanocrystals include core/shell luminescent nanocrystals comprising CdSe/ZnS, InP/ZnS, PbSe/PbS, CdSe/CdS, CdTe/CdS or CdTe/ZnS. For instance, the luminescent nanocrystals are dispersed in a polymeric matrix.
JP2012009712 describes a light emitting device comprising a semiconductor laser emitting laser light and a light emitting part receiving excitation light emitted from the semiconductor laser and emitting light. The semiconductor laser and the light emitting part are provided in an airtight space, and dry air having a moisture content not more than a predetermined moisture content is filled in the airtight space.